stella and brandon love story
by stella and brandon 4ever
Summary: Brandon Sparks and Stella Solaria had been best friends since preschool and now, they were a couple. They were not just any couple, but, they were the IT couple of East High School. They had been dating since their first year in high school and now, this was their last year. They had already graduated and all that was left was the party. Both of them were happy together .


Brandon Sparks and Stella Solaria had been best friends since preschool and now, they were a couple. They were not just any couple, but, they were the IT couple of East High School. They had been dating since their first year in high school and now, this was their last year. They had already graduated and all that was left was the party. Both of them were happy together and had plans for their future.

One Saturday afternoon, Brandon heard the doorbell ring at his house. His parents were in the living room watching a movie and he was with them.

"I'll get it," he said and got up.

Brandon opened the front door and found himself face to face with his girlfriend. Her eyes were red and swollen.

"Stell what's wrong?" Brandon exclaimed pulling her inside and shutting the door.

When Stella saw Brandon fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. Brandon pulled her into a hug.

"Bran what's going on?" Julie Spark asked walking over to them. "What's wrong with Stella?"

Brandon shook his head and Julie took it that he did not know.

"Come on," Brandon said, softly. "Let's go upstairs."

Brandon led Stella upstairs to his room. He took her to the bed and they both lay there. Brandon was holding Stella close to him as she cried into his shirt. He was beyond worried about her.

"Bebe talk to me," Brandon said, softly. "What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant," Stella whispered.

Brandon stiffened. Stella felt it and looked up at him. He was staring at the wall.

"Are you sure?" he asked and she nodded. "Do your parents know?"

"No but I know"...said Stella "if I tell them they will kick me out because they don't want a daughter like me...so I ran away"

Brandon's grip on Stella tightened.

"Brandon, what am I going to do? I'm in high school and I'm pregnant and I have no place to stay.I actually packed my stuff and put it into my car." she replied

"Bebe , listen to me," Brandon said as she started crying again. "Whatever happens, we're in this together. Your parents one of the nicest people I've ever met and if they reacted like that, how will my parents react?"

"I don't know," Stella said. "Right now, I just want to get away. I want to get away from everything."

"Are we keeping the babies?" Brandon asked.

"Would you be mad if I say yes?" she asked not daring to catch his eye.

He noticed this and lifted her chin up so that she would be facing him, but, she still looked away.

"Stell look at me," he said, softly. "I wouldn't be mad if you decide to keep the baby. We were planning on getting married and having kids after college anyway. Having a babies during college wouldn't hurt. We can get through this."

"How?" Stella asked. "I've no place to go."

"You got the full scholarship to the University of New York, right?" Brandon said thinking.

"Yeah," Stella said, slowly wondering where this was going. "You've got one, too."

"So, we'll go to New York," he said. "I'll get a job or something and we'll figure things out. When the time comes, there'll be a solution for the problem."

Stella immediately felt a little bit better. He always knew how to make her feel better.

"When do we leave?" she asked.

"Whenever you want to leave," he replied.

"Now," Stella said. "My stuff is outside in my car."

"Okay," Brandon shrugged. "I'll just get my stuff then."

Brandon gathered all of the necessary items and stuffed them into a duffel bag. His room was almost empty by the time he was done. He did not own that much belongings. He through his duffel bag out of the window and it landed with a soft thud on the ground below. Hoping his parents, did not hear, he quickly wrote them a note:

Dear mom and dad,

You're probably wondering why I'm writing this note. Thing is, I'm leaving. Technically, when you read, I'll be long gone. Something has happened and I need to take care of it. You wouldn't be too happy if you found out, so, it's better you don't know about what has happened. Please don't go looking for me. I mightcome back when the time is right. I love you both and I want to thank you for the amazing life you have given me in Albuquerque.

XOXO

Brandon

He placed the note on the bed. He looked around the room and spotted a small photo frame. It was a picture of him with his parents and Stella He grabbed it and took Stella's hand and walked out of the room. He went to the living room.

"Mom," he said. "I'm going out, okay?"

"Okay," she said back.

He kissed her cheek and left the house with Stella Then, he ran around the house and grabbed his duffel bag and threw it into Stella's car. Stella was already sitting in the passenger seat so Brandon got in and started the car. He drove all day and all night before they finally reached their destination.

Four years later"

Stella gasped as Brandon knelt down in front of her.

"I don't have words to describe how I feel about you, except the ever so common, 'I love you'," Brandon said. Then, he frowned and suddenly his face broke into a smile. "That rhymed! You're not the only one who has a talent for writing, Stel."

Stella giggled again.

"Right," Brandon said shaking his head. "I was about to propose. Iwhy is this so fucking hard?"

"There's kids in the house," Stella reminded him. "No curse words."

"I just don't know how to do this," Brandon said. He was still on one knee. "I'll just go right ahead and say it, then. Will Stella's parents

"Brandon, this is"

""

Blake and Sabrina started crying.

"Strangers," Brandon finished.

Brandon got up and hurried over to them. The twins were struggling in Drake's arms and Drake was struggling to keep them from falling.

"Bree,Blade" Brandon said as he took them from Drake's arms. "Calm down. This is your Grandpa Drake."

"Mommy!" the twins cried.

"Okay, guys," Brandon said hugging the twins and carrying them back the bleachers with Drake behind him. "Don't cry. I'll take you to mommy."

Stella met Brandon halfway across the gym and took them from him. Brandon and Drake went back to Julie,Lucille, and Radius

"Nice going, Drake," Julie said and Brandon laughed.

"Brand I'm really sorry," Drake apologized.

"It's okay, dad," Brandon said

"Wait a second," Radius said. "Stella said something about the twins being a good big sister and brother or something earlier to twins, right? Does that mean you have another kid?"

"No," Brandon answered. "Stella pregnant. We found out yesterday. And, we're getting married."

"That's fantastic," Lucille smiled.

"I'll be right back," Brandon said.

Brandon walked over to Stella who was still holding Bree and Blade

"You shouldn't be carrying them," he told her.

"Brandy!" Stella rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious,Stel," Brandon said holding out his hands to the twin"Come here, guys."

"We want to stay with mommy," Blake argued.

"Mommy can't carry you," Brandon told them, gently. "She might hurt the baby. We don't want that, do we?"

Immediately, the twins went to Brandon

"Let's meet your grandparents," Brandon smiled at Blake and Sabrina

"Grandma and Grandpa?" Sabrina asked.

"Yup," Brandon smiled. "And, you have two grandpas and grandmas."

Brandon took them to the four waiting parents/grandparents.

"Guys, this is your granddaughter and grandson Sabrina Lucille Solaria Spark and Blake Ryan Solaria Spark," Brandon smiled.

"You gave her my name," Lucille said happily.

"Yeah," Brandon smiled. "Guys, this is your Grandma Julie

And Grandma Lucille And that is your Grandpa Drake and Grandpa Radius."

"Hi, Guys," Lucille smiled at her.

Shyly, They buried their face in Brandon's jacket and everyone laughed.

"Come on, Guys," Brandon laughed. "You were asking me why you don't have a Grandpa and a Grandma and when I finally get you an answer, you won't even look at them."

Everyone laughed even more as they curled up like a ball in Brandon's arms.

"Daddy," Blade whined. "We want to go home. Were hungry."

"I know, princess and prince," Brandon said kissing his daughter's and son's head. "And, I'm sorry. Since today's a special day, what do you say we go to the McDonalds?"

"Yay!" They cheered clapping their hands.

"You guys will come with us, right?" Stella said as Brandon put an arm around her.

"Of course," Lucille smiled.

"Brandon, I couldn't help overhearing your plans," Coach said. "I wouldn't suggest that. There would be a lot of paparazzi. You should just go home."

"We'll stop by McDonalds and buy the burgers and go home, then," Brandon suggested.

Coach nodded. "I'll see you later, Brandon," he said and walked out of the gym.

"Why don't you guys just go home?" Drake said. "We'll get the burgers and go. Tell us your address."

Brandon gave his address to his father.

"We'll see you guys in a while, then," Brandon said as they walked out of the gym together.

Two weeks later, Stella walked down the aisle looking more beautiful than ever. Sabrina was throwing flowers. Stella smiled at Brandom and he winked at her. They had gone to Albuquerque for the wedding and had made arrangements for some of their friends from LA to go to Albuquerque.

"Friends and loved ones

Stella was nine months pregnant and she had been due a week ago. Brandon had been the best husband to her and had spent nights after nights searching for her cravings. Right now, she was asleep after spending a restless night awake. Brandon had tried to stay up to keep her company but he had been pretty tired after a hard day of workout and Stella had made him sleep.

"Bran," Drake called walking into the house with Julie, Lucille, Greg and the twins Brandon had given them a spare key.

"Hey, dad," Brandon said walking out from the kitchen. "That key is supposed to be used for emergencies."

"Where's Stella ?" Lucille asked ignoring Brandon

"She's asleep," Brandon said taking the twins into his arms. They was nodding off to sleep in Brandon's arms. "Hey, guys."

"Hi, daddy," Sabrina said, softly as they rested their small head on Brandon's shoulders.

"They was running around the park for an hour," Radius said, explaining their tiredness.

"Oh," Brandon said walking into the kitchen with everyone else following. "Well, I think Stella will probably wake up in a few minutes. She had had a pretty restless night last night."

"She must be really uncomfortable," Julie said. "I should know. You gave me tough time, Brandy."

"Mom," Brandon groaned. "I'm going to put the twin to bed. And, thanks for looking after them today."

"No problem," Drake smiled.

Brandon went upstairs and put the twins to bed in her room. He decided to check on Stella before going back downstairs and opened the door to their room to see Stella trying to get up, but, her stomach was getting in the way.

"Hey, Babe," Brandon smiled walking over to her and helping her up.

"That's the one thing I hate about pregnancy," Stella groaned. "I can't lie down or stand up whenever I want to."

Brandon chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Let's go downstairs," he said. "Our parents are here. They just brought the twins home. Their asleep, now."

Stella nodded and followed Brandon out of the room. Brandon took her hand as he helped her downstairs. Suddenly, Stella stopped on the staircase and winced. She took a deep breath.

"What's wrong?"Brandon asked, alarmed.

"I'm going into labor," she whispered.

"Can you walk?" He asked.

Stella nodded and took a step downstairs and flinched. Brandon saw it and carried her downstairs to the couch. Drake called the ambulance.

"Mom, can you please stay here in case the twins wakes up?" Brandon asked. "And, Radius, Gabriella's bag is under the stairs, if you could just grab it."

Stella clutched Brandon's hand as another contraction hit her. Brandon knelt down immediately and kissed her hand.

"The contractions are quite near," Lucille said. "This should be over soon, Sweetie."

Stella smiled weakly at Lucille. Brandon kissed her hand again.

"It'll be okay," he whispered.

Lucille watched them with a smile on her face. She knew that Brandon loved Stella but, she did not know that his love for her was this strong.

"Bran," Drake said from the window. "The ambulance is here."

Brandon got up and lifted Stella up in a bridal style way and carried her to the ambulance where she was rushed to the hospital.

At the hospital, Stella was rushed straight to the delivery room having dilated 10cm on the way. Brandon scrubbed up and joined her within seconds.

"Brandon what about the twins?" Stella asked as the doctor prepared.

"She's safe with my mom," Brandon assured her.

"Brandy," Stella said. She glanced around the room and saw the nurse watching them.

"I'll turn around," the nurse told them with a wink and turned.

Brandon chuckled. He kissed her passionately.

"You'll be fine," he whispered.

"Okay, Stella," the doctor said. "When the next contraction hits, I want you to push hard, okay?"

Stella nodded and did as she was told. A few minutes later, a cry filled the room as Stella fell back onto the bed.

"It's a boy," the doctor smiled.

"You did great," Brandon whispered happily kissing her hand again and again.

Stella smiled to see Brandon so happy.

"Now, you can teach him to play football like Blake," she smiled.

"All our kids will be great football players," Brandon declared and Stella laughed softly.

Thirty minutes later, Stella was settled into a private room. Brandon had called Julie and told her to bring the twins to the hospital. Brandon was waiting for the twins outside the hospital, because Stella had wanted him to, even though, he was reluctant to leave Stella and the baby.

The twins were half asleep on Julie's shoulders.

"You should have let her sleep, Bran," Julie told him as Brandon took Bree and Blade into his arms.

"I know, mom," Brandon said. "But, Stella and I want the twins to meet their brother before anyone else. And, they was saying lots of names before, so, we thought we might let them choose the name if they wants to."

"That's sweet, Brandon," Julie said. "I've wanted to say this since I saw you eight months ago, but, I never got the chance."

"What is it, mom?" he asked.

"You've grown to be a fine man," Julie smiled.

Brandon smiled before he took the twins to Stella 's room.

"Hey, guys wake up," Brandon whispered into their ears as he sat down next to Stella "Meet your baby brother."

The twins eyes flew wide open.

"Will the baby play with me, daddy?" they asked and both Brandon and Stella laughed.

"I'm sure he will," Stella smiled. "When he's a little bit older, though."

"What's his name?" Sabrina asked.

"We were hoping you would tell us," Brandon told the small girl and boy

They stared at the baby for a while as if they was thinking hard.

"Kyle!" Blake exclaimed.

"What do you think?" Stella asked Stella

"The baby looks like a Kyle," Stella agreed.

"What about the middle name?" Brandon asked. "We can name him after my dad. We named Sabrina after your mom."

"Thanks," Stella smiled.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Brandon called.

Julie,Lucille, Drake and Radius walked into the room.

"Hey, guys," Stella smiled. "Meet your new grandson, Kyle Drake Solaria Sparks."

Drake smiled happily as Stella placed the newborn in his arms.

"He looks like you, Stella," Radius said.

The baby had blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Thanks," Stella smiled leaning against Brandon as he put an arm around her.

"I love you, Babe," Brandon whispered into her ear.

"I love you, too," she said, softly.

Brandon kissed her forehead gently.

As Stella leaned against Brandon's chest, she realized that life could not be better for her. She had three beautiful children, a loving husband, an amazing father and mother and two great in-laws. She could not have asked for more. It was amazing the way all of this was a result of getting pregnant in high school.


End file.
